Shockwaves
by CurlyKirsty
Summary: The Doctor, Rory and Amy, ultimate love triangle. Slanted words are thoughts, bold words are Chapter breaks and the content is M rated. I do not own the Characters in this story, the copywrite belongs to BBC.


**Shockwaves**

**The Doctor**

**Rory**

**Set in the Tardis, in the corridor and also in one of the bedrooms, the one with bunk beds. **

**Takes place straight after Ganger Amy is sonic'ed by the Doctor and is revealed as a Ganger. Aprox 3 Days later.**

The Doctor stood quietly and listened with his ear to the door, he could hear the man inside crying still. "_Who knew that so much grief could contain that many tears" _he thought to himself Rory had been crying and falling into exhausted sleep for three days straight now. Biting his lip and frowning, the Doctor raised his hand and knocked on the door with his knuckles. "Rory," he quietly murmured "can I come in?"

Two minutes later, the door opened, Rory had splashed water on his face and rubbed a towel over his bloodshot eyes. The face that peered at the Doctor around the door was pale and gaunt with loss and despair, Rory stood silently letting his hands limply fall against his sides; the two men stood looking at each other for seconds that seemed to stretch like minutes before Rory waved his hand to show the Doctor had permission to come in. Silently the Doctor strode into the room, taking a good look around as Rory pushed the door shut.

Turning around to face the Doctor, Rory seemed to be struggling to keep his emotions in check, before he spoke. "I'll need to go back to Ledworth and spend some time with family" The Doctor nodded and said nothing, as Rory continued "but I want to come back…..if that is ok with you?" The Doctor nodded again, there were no words he could say. After a minute or two in the uncomfortable silence that followed, he sat on the bed. _This was the bed that Amy slept in….his best friend_, he could smell her perfume, the hair product she used, and saw her make-up scattered across the dressing table, he tightened his hands to grab the covers in his fist to help him cover up the strange emotions running through his mind. _Amy and Rory, his best friends….. just Rory now, Amy had not been here in a very long time_.

Taking a deep breath, and scratching his cheek in his nervous manner, he quietly asked "when do you want to go?"

Rory replied immediately "Now."

"Ok" he stood up and walked over to the door, "I'll just go and do that now, shall I?"

He leaned over to awkwardly pat Rory on the back before he left the room

"Thanks"

**Rory has just left to go speak to Amy's family and tell them she is dead.**

The blue door clicked shut, the Doctor watched it close behind Rory, and looked around the Tardis. _They had been here together four days ago, laughing and teasing, Amy so alive and vibrant. She was wearing her jeans and red checked shirt again, ready for the running. Her bright smile and her Scottish laughter spilling out like pennies in a slot machine, but it had not been her. _

Leaning against the console he closed his eyes against the memory and sighed. He'd had so many companions, and it always hurt when they left, especially if they never came back. Would they ever find the real Amy? He wandered around the console, lightly stroking and touching the dials, levers and switches, but he could not leave. Rory had asked to stay; the Doctor would wait for him to return. _What would it be like travelling together without Amy, Rory and him, without Amy_, the Doctor wondered.

He found himself striding through the corridors as if looking for something; he was restless and disconcerted by the loss of another companion. _This would change Rory, how would the two men cope without their Amy, no more "come along Pond"? Would they ever find her?_ The thoughts running through the Doctors head, like a scarf unravelling. He stopped shook his head and went back to the Tardis console and tweaked various dials and levers trying to keep busy.

Later on that day, he found himself standing outside the room again. He opened the door and looked in, all of Amy's clothes were in the open closet, her nightdress and robe thrown across the bed, the Doctor wondered _if Rory had slept with them in his arms to keep the scent of her near him_. Cautiously the Doctor took a step in. He looked at the things that Amy had left: a bottle of her perfume, various pots of make up and a hairbrush, shoes kicked under a chair. "Oh Amy" he murmured with a sigh and fled.

In the morning, Rory had still not returned, the Doctor found himself back in their room. Suddenly aware he was standing at the open wardrobe caressing her red hoodie to his face. _What! What_! He thought to himself, _what am I doing?_ He took a step back and dropped the bunched up cloth in his hand,

Confusion in his mind, he tried to figure out why he was on auto pilot. He had too many losses, _his planet, his people, the master, and his companions_… _he needed to feel Amy's presence again: that must be it, _he thought_._

**Rory Returns to The Tardis, perplexed that the Doctor is not waiting for him in the console room he goes to look. Rory POV**

_How strange, _he thought to himself, _where can the Doctor be?_

_Never mind, I'll put the bag in our room, _he gasped as the memory of losing Amy came to his mind again_, it's not our room any more _he thought sadly. _Well I'll put this down and go look for the Doctor._

Placing his hand on the door handle, he turned it and pushed open the door, swinging the bag slightly to place it on the bed. He stopped, his hand held in mid air as he took in the scene before him. For a split second he could see Amy, in her red hoodie and black skirt, his heart soared for a second before he realised it was not her!

"Doctor!" Rory gasped, "what the hell are you doing?"

The Doctor stood stock still, he looked at Rory with fear and surprise on his face with guilt following closely behind. Rory dropped the bag and his hands fell limply to his sides. The Doctor's lips quivered and his eyes teared up as he nervously scratched his cheek, "I needed to feel her around me" he whispered.

Rory suddenly took several quick steps and seemed to envelope the other man as he broke into tears. Feeling the Doctor shaking as he sobbed in his arms, he knew the Doctor was childlike and he felt his heart wonder again at how this man could bring out such a strong emotions to make Rory feel such compassion. _I should be angry_, he thought, _but I'm not_. Rory was placing kisses on the Doctors head and rocking him like a child in his arms, comforting him until the tears stop until he heard the Doctor take a deep breath and step away.

The scent of Amy and the closeness he had felt holding the Doctor had triggered something in his body, he felt a sudden change inside as he looked at the Doctor in Amy's clothes. _It should be ridiculous and weird but it was not_, _that's really strange_, he thought to himself.

He slowly reached out his hand, could feel his eyes changing, the room seem suddenly warmed and he could feel the heat suddenly flicker like a small flame within his groin.

**The Doctor and Rory in the room, back to Doctors POV**.

As he pulled away, feeling shamed and unsure of what would happen next, the Doctor looked at Rory. He could see the moment that Rory's eyes suddenly looked at him and he was sure that Rory would hurt him, _quite right too _he thought. but there was a slight shift in mood and the Doctor gazed in surprise as Rory's hand slowly and shakily reached out to his hips and stroked the skirt. Rory's eyes had changed from angry to compassionate to desire and it scared the Doctor with a frisson. He felt the atmosphere suddenly charged with energy. _What was happening?_

Rory's hand stroked his thigh and then lifted up again to the waistband and stroked again.

"I'll, I'll" he stammered, "I'll just go take these off" he gasped.

Rory's other hand flew up and grasped his other hip to hold him still, and the Doctor and Rory stood eye to eye, the Doctor could see that Rory's eyes were hooded and burning with desire and want.

"Leave them on" Rory huskily panted before suddenly leaning in and kissing the Doctor on the lips.

The Doctor kept his eyes open, watching Rory' eyes as he kissed him, he could feel Rory's hands stroking his hip, his thigh and after a few moments he groaned into Rory's mouth as Rory's hand lightly brushed his rapidly hardening cock.

He jumped back against the wardrobe, suddenly the spell was broken, the Doctor looked at Rory and gasped out "I can't do this" as he bolted out of the door.

**Rory is left alone in the room, trying to figure out what just happened and how he wants to deal with the fallout from the situation. Rory POV**

Rory watched the Doctor run from the room and then he just threw himself on the bottom bunk of the bed, confused and feeling dissatisfied and vexed as his emotions gradually subsided.

Rationalising his actions to himself, _it must have been the smell of her on the clothes_, the sensations he had felt when the Doctor had been wearing her clothes_, the smell and the touch of the fabrics must have triggered his response_, he rationalised over and over.

A little voice in his head suddenly popped up from nowhere, _but the doctor wanted him back! The Doctor had responded to his touch, I felt the man kiss me, and his hard on against my hand. _Rory consideredthis

It worried him_, _did this mean that_, _he considered the question with a chill in his heart_: Amy lied? Had she slept with the Doctor? Is that why he put her clothes on his body. _Rory felt the anger rising within his chest.

Working himself up, he walked to the wardrobe and reached down to the side and picked up his sword before striding out of the room with a growl in his throat.

**Rory slammed several doors open, looking for the Doctor, unsure which room is the Doctors as the man rarely sleeps and is usually in the main Console room. He finally finds the Doctor's bedroom.**

The Doctor looks up with a guilty look and winced at the sight of Rory looking so angry. Taking several strides over to where the Doctor was undressing and backing him up against the wall before positioning the sword to his neck under his chin, he barked out "You slept with her, didn't you?"

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock, "NO" he exclaimed, "Rory, NO, no, no, she wanted to, but I came to your stag do…don't you remember?" he ducked away from the sword and took a step away from Rory the Roman.

Rory knew he was telling the truth, he had seen how the Doctor would evade Amy's advances and he had heard the Doctor yell "RORY!" often enough with that tone of voice like he was hurtling towards the ground with no parachute. Often Rory was amused by this but not this time.

"OK" he stated and paused a beat, "why were you wearing Amy's clothes?"

"ummm…. " the Doctor muttered, "that's a good question, ermm." His hand scratching his chin in his nervous manner, as he tried to back away.

"Well!"

"Ohh" the Doctor exclaimed as he backed into the bed, and sat down. He looked up at Rory, who just looked at the Doctor, waiting for an explanation. "I miss her" he whispered.

Intimidating people did not come easily to Rory, but he could do it if need be, which is why he was using all the tricks to intimidate the Doctor for the truth to come out. He stood as still and imposing as a weeping angel and waited for the Doctor to continue.

"She" the Doctor's voice cracked and he took another moment to compose himself. "She made us into a family" silent tears flowed down his cheeks, "without her, I would not have you" The Doctor and Rory looked at each other and suddenly Rory knew, the Doctor was attracted to him.

It was only a split second before suddenly the Doctor did what he normally did and changed the subject. He had patted Rory on the arm and in his upbeat voice shouted "Come along Rory the Roman, you're going to be a dad so we better find mum and baby, wherever they are!" Bounding out of the room and avoiding eye contact with Rory, who just stood there shaking his head, trying to come to terms with what just happened.

**The next day, after sleeping on it and trying to reason with the emotions that the Doctor's unintentional confession had caused to be awakened, Rory decided to take matters further. He needed comfort and the Doctor needed a companion. Rory once again went looking for the Doctor, this time not as dramatically as the night before.**

Holding a small selection of Amy's clothes, Rory silently approached the Doctor. "It is not about you wanting Amy, is it?" he asked, "You wanted to be her"

The Doctor nervously jumped back "aaahhh, well, no….." he muttered "mmm, well….. maybe… why?" he stuttered.

Rory held out the clothes, "I need her with me" he stated.

The look that passed between them spoke volumes and the silent communication of agreement between the two men went unacknowledged.

The Doctor took the clothes from Rory, against his better judgement as he thought this might help Rory through the situation. Rory leaned over and kissed the Doctor on the lips, softly and gently as if to ask something, he whispered quietly "will you wear them for me?"

"Yes" replied the doctor as he kissed back.

Taking the Doctor's hand, Rory led him to another bedroom, once inside the room; his eyes pleaded with the Doctor to dress in Amy's clothes, and said in a quiet voice "hold me".

Undressing and dressing quickly, the Doctor pulled Rory to the bed and they both sat down and embraced, falling back onto the bed and just lay there, gently stroking and caressing each other as they waited for sleep to claim them.

Opening his eyes the next morning, Rory finds himself gazing into the green eyes of the Doctor. "When are we going to find Amy?" he asks.

The Doctor's breath catches briefly, almost imperceptibly. "I've been scanning and researching back to find when she was taken and replaced" he spoke in a manner of fact way, not sugar-coating the news. "but I have not pinpointed where, when or why. I don't know where she is. The Tardis cannot find her"

"Well" the Roman said, "we just got to keep looking!" "I promised her…. We promised her, we would find her" he sat up, looking down at the alien in the bed. "We don't break our promises, do we Doctor?"

**It was several weeks before the first lead is found, a rumour about a military compound in space being used to contain a very unique prisoner.**

"So" said Rory with a sigh, "that is the plan?"

The Doctor nodded his head.

"and you're sure you can find these people?"

"Yes"

"So we blow up the cyberfleet?" Rory stated "and this is going to make them tell us where Amy is?"

The Doctor looked up, "Not us, just you"

Rory looked sharply at the Doctor.

The tall man carried on "I have somewhere else to be, but I will need you to get River"

"Ok" said the blond man. "Now come to bed"

The Doctor smiled and took two steps over from where he had been leaning against the doorframe. He climbed into the bed and lay face to face with Rory.

Sad faced Rory glanced up at the Doctor as he climbed into the bed. "You do realise, when we get Amy, this will all have to stop?"

"Well" said the Doctor, "we better not waste time" he smirked as he pulled his lover close and kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth.

"This will be over when she comes back?" asked Rory.

"Yes Rory" said the Doctor tenderly. He sat up, got out of the bed and went to the ensuite. When the Doctor returned to the room and stood by the bed he was wearing a turquoise t-shirt and denim mini skirt. Rory could see pink cotton panties barely covering the Doctor's manhood as he looked up his position. He pulled the covers back and the Doctor slid in to spoon him.

The two men made love and fell asleep in each others arms, Rory gently stroking arms, legs and the Doctor's rear end whilst kissing him gently on his face and nuzzling his neck.

**This is the point where we rejoin the TV show script and Rory storms into the Cyberfleet and coldly asks one thing: "Would you like me to repeat the question?" The Doctor saves Amy but they lose Melody. Amy has a nagging suspicion that something had happened. Rory assured her that her belongings had been moved but only because he had missed her and he had used them to keep her close.**

Amy took a top out of the wardrobe and sniffed it**, **she felt really glad to be back but still could not shake the feeling there was something amiss, the way her bedroom looked felt strange to her, and her clothes had a faint aroma of Rory and the Doctor. She told herself that it was because she had been gone so long. She was still reeling from the news that River had given them.

"It's me" she said "I'm Melody"

Amy sat on the bed and cried. Everything had been a dream? It was too strange, even for Amy to be able to handle it. To cap it all off, the Doctor had run off in the Tardis alone. What had made him do that? He stormed the space station, rescued her and then…..nothing. _Very weird behaviour _she thought to herself _even for the Doctor, an alien, alien_. She puzzled on that thought for a while.

She looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror, silently she got up and went to wash her face. As she reached for the towel to dry her face, her glance took in the small bin on the floor. She did a double take! _Was that a condom? _Her mind suddenly went blank for a few seconds as she looked at the contents of the bin again. Horror and shock flashed through her and she felt like her legs would not support her weight and she was going to throw up! It seemed like an eternity that she just stood there, looking at the bin and trying to make sense of it all.

Normally she would have confronted her husband, but she still felt vulnerable and dependant on him, she would have asked the Doctor but he was not in the Tardis, he was outside, taking Canton home, he would be gone another couple of hours. She would have to confront Rory after all.

**Amy has made the decision to confront Rory about what she found in their ensuite.**

Amy sat in silence a few more minutes. Turning things over in her head: Rory had been unfaithful to her and she had to play it carefully to find out who and when. The whole time she had been putting up with his accusations about her and the Doctor, she had never actually done anything… well…. apart from that time in her bedroom when she had propositioned him…and er, the wedding. That was not the point, she had actual proof that Rory had been unfaithful and she was going to confront him.

Now seemed like a good time, she stuck her head out of the door and yelled "Rory!…..Rory Williams, get here now!".

"Amy?" Rory said questioningly, her tone of voice made him nervous as well as her using his name.

She motioned for him to sit down, then she picked up the bin and showed him the contents. Watching his face drain of colour and his eyes widen with realisation, made her stomach twist with fear and trepidation.

"Who did you sleep with?" Amy spat with venom. "did you pick up another Jennifer?" she said vindictively, "someone to hang off your every word? Someone to follow you around like a lost puppy?" She saw her words hitting him and the physical reactions he made, lifting his hands in self defence. Suddenly she launched herself towards him, swinging her fists around his head and shoulders.

"Amy! Stop it….STOP, it wasn't like that" he yelled "please stop" he quietly moaned as she hit him.

Pausing and taking a step back, Amy directly looked at him; he found it hard to meet her eyes.

"Tell me who?"

For the longest moment, a wide range of emotions crossed his face and she suddenly realised he was fighting whether or not to tell her.

She kept still and kept looking at him, forcing him to look into her eyes.

With a sigh, Rory seemed to have made a decision, he looked at her and she could not tell what emotion was on his face, it looked like relief.

His voice was shaking with fear as he whispered the name and suddenly her world turned upside down.

"The Doctor?"

She stumbled backwards, running towards the toilet and threw up.

Rory followed her into the bathroom and pulled her hair off and out of her face and held it back with one hand. With his other hand he reached over and turned on the cold tap in the sink and placed a facecloth underneath ready to clean her up.

She looked up over her shoulder at him once she had finished with an unbelieving look on her face. He reached over with both hands to wring out the cloth and used the damp cloth to wipe her face, partly to buy time for them both to think of something to say and to clean the mess around her mouth.

Amy stood up and turned round, holding her hands out to run them under the cold tap and make her feel better whilst Rory rinsed the cloth out under the hot tap.

Taking a deep breath she exclaimed "The Doctor!"

"What?" "How? When? Why?" She could not get her head around the concept.

Rory picked up a towel and covering her hands and slowly drying them whilst he tried to explain and Amy let him look after her and dry her with the towel, she let him carefully wipe around her mouth with the corner of the towel. "Amy, you have got to understand, when you were gone….. " he started. "The Doctor and I were heartbroken….." he stopped "But Amy, we are old…..ancient…time for us is….." "Oh" he gasped "it's not easy, I can't explain" "I am different since…. 2000 years without you but I knew you were there….in the box. There in the Pandorica. But when we realised you were missing….."

He gulped "Amy, I fell apart without you, The Doctor saved me for you"

"Huh!" She squeeked!

An incredulous look passed across her face and Rory could see she was about to unleash torrents of abuse and insults. He put his finger on her lips and her eyes opened wide with surprise.

" Please, let me try to explain" he said confidently even though he did not feel confident, _if I can bluff this_ _and make keep her quiet, maybe I can get through to her _he thought. She nodded once closed her mouth to let him carry on. Rory was grateful and relieved, it was hard enough to say what needed to be said.

"I don't love the Doctor, I love you, you however are in love with both of us and the Doctor" Rory laughed humourlessly, "The Doctor is in love with me"


End file.
